Total Drama Restart Island
by Vurgles
Summary: 30 characters from across fiction enter to compete in a new season of Total Drama. The prize is a million dollars, but they'll have to survive nature, dangerous challenges, and each other.
1. Beginning and Roster Rules

Hello, everyone! I'm Vurgles, and I want to try another Total Drama story! No fancy gimmicks this time, it'll be a regular Total Drama crossover story. There'll be 30 characters this time around, so I'll need your help to decide them. I've already chosen 8 characters.

Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)

Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Academia)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Fluttershy (My Little Pony)

Frisk (Undertale)

Goofy (Disney)

Pyro (TF2)

Sombra (Overwatch)

This leaves 22 spots open! There are some rules for character suggestions, though, so I'll go ahead and list them:

1\. No two characters from the same franchise. The only exception is if two characters come from two different parts of the franchise, and would not know each other. (Example: Fawful, Captain Syrup, Cranky Kong, Geno and Tatanga all come from the Mario series, but are all from different spin-offs and have never met, so they could all potentially be in the story.) Crossovers like Smash Bros or Marvel vs Capcom won't be considered for this rule, by the way.

2\. I'll try to take a fair amount of suggestions from everyone, but if I don't know anything about your characters I may not be able to choose them. Try to suggest a variety of different characters if you want to have yours chosen.

3\. Give me a reason why your character should be added. This can be what their role in the series could be, or how they would interact with the other characters.

4\. I want to stray away from characters who are in lots of stories already.

5\. No pornographic characters.

6 Please specify where each character is from. If you say Sakura, for example, that could be from Street Fighter, Naruto, Danganronpa, Fire Emblem, Cardcaptor Sakura, or a lot of things. But if you say Sakura from Street Fighter, I'll know who you're talking about.

7\. Do not spam characters, please. It's annoying and will ruin your chances.

8\. No real people. YouTubers might be exceptions to the rule, depending on who it is. Basically if it's clearly a character being played by someone, not a real person's personality.

9\. No OCs, aside from very well known ones. For example, Snowdrop from the YouTube animation of the same name. Basically, not your personal OC.

That's it for rules! You can suggest anyone as long as they follow the rules. If you don't know if your character breaks the rules, suggest them anyways. The worst I'll do is not add them in. Stay tuned for updates to the roster, along with some preludes and bios as we get ready for Total Drama Restart Island!


	2. Update: Full Roster and Some Bios

Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first and last character update for Total Drama Restart Island! I've chosen all of the characters from your suggestions to add into the story. Without further ado, the final lineup!

Ash Ketchum (Pokémon)

Asui Tsuyu (My Hero Academia)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Fluttershy (My Little Pony)

Frisk (Undertale)

Goofy (Disney)

Pyro (TF2)

Sombra (Overwatch)

 **Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

 **Trucy Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)**

 **Count Dooku (Star Wars)**

 **Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes)**

 **Link (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Gundham Tanaka (Danganronpa)**

 **Waluigi (Super Mario Bros)**

 **Chun Li (Street Fighter)**

 **Mae Borowski (A Night in the Woods)**

 **Murdoc (Gorillaz)**

 **Allura (Voltron)**

 **Morty Smith (Rick and Morty)**

 **Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

 **Maui (Moana)**

 **Filia (Skullgirls)**

 **Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6)**

 **Yamcha (Dragon Ball series)**

 **Tiny Tina (Borderlands series)**

 **Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph)**

 **Skout (Nomad of Nowhere)**

 **Mr. Burns (Simpsons)**

 **Meg Griffin (Family Guy)**

 **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics/MCU)**

 **Garnet (Steven Universe)**

And that's the roster! I also decided that in order for some characters to have a reason to be on the show, the prize will also include a single, rule-free wish.

Anyways, I'll be writing bios for each character, ad since I've already written for some characters, here are the bios I currently have written.

 **Bugs Bunny** is an innocent-looking gray rabbit with a few tricks up his sleeve. Being the quintessential cartoon character he is, he can change clothes in the blink of an eye, bake a pie in minutes just to throw it in your face, or even drop a piano on your head! All of this contributes to one of his favorite activities, messing with people. This is one bunny who you don't wanna mess with, doc.

 **Asui Tsuyu** is a frog-like girl who also happens to be a superhero in training. She can grab objects with her tongue, stick to walls and jump incredibly high, as a frog would do. Personality wise, she is observant of others and is able to keep her cool in dangerous situations. She says whatever is on her mind and is described as a "perfect pillar of emotional support

 **Pyro** is a strange person, if they even are one. They're always covered from head to toe in flame resistant gear and wear a gas mask. This makes it hard to find any details on them. They do, however, enjoy fire. They use their trusty flamethrower to spread chaos and pain to all those they meet, though supposedly they aren't aware of this fact.

 **Frisk** is a human child who fell into the Underground, a world full of monsters. Not usually one for talking, they are a pacifist. They're great at befriending others and are very skilled at many different things. They also have a lot of determination, and can use this to SAVE, heal themselves, and other things.

 **Sombra** is an elite member of the Talon organization known for her hacking skills. She can hack anything and anyone. She can also turn completely invisible and always carries a machine pistol. She is also sharp-witted and not afraid to fool others to get her way. However, she won't go out of her way to hurt others if she doesn't need to.

 **Goofy** is a single dad who looks out for his son Max. he's gone on a lot of adventures, played every imaginable sport, and gotten hurt in infinite ways. Goofy is, as his name implies, not very smart. He's extremely clumsy and absent-minded, but deep down has a heart of gold.

 **Fluttershy** is a yellow Pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail. She is known for her animal care taking abilities. She is one of the six Elements of Harmony, her element being the element of Kindness. She is very shy, so it may take a while to get used to new company. Once she does, she is one of the greatest friends anyone could have.

 **Ash Ketchum** , Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, is an energetic 10-year-old boy who enjoy catching and battling Pokémon. He's trained many Pokémon, starting only with a disobedient Pikachu, who he turned into his best friend. Although he is rather foolish and carefree, he's very competent in his training and battling.

That's all the bios I have so far. Tune in next time for the rest of the bios and a few prelude mini-stories!


End file.
